Ma justice
by Breizh Namida
Summary: L et Raïto savent qu'ils s'aiment. Mais le plus grand détective du monde et le plus grand criminel de ce même monde ne peuvent être ensemble...Pour la suite il faut lire NIARK NIARK!
1. Chapter 1

Amour interdit, dilemme déchirant:

Résumé: L et Raïto savent qu'ils s'aiment. Mais le plus grand détective du monde est le plus grand criminel de ce même monde ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Pour la suite, il faut lire NIARK NIARK!

Couple: L/Raïto

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (encore moins depuis que je me suis introduite chez le mangaka pour lui piquer les brevets...et que je me suis fait prendre!)

Petite note: On va considérer que L n'est pas mort (ça me fait pleurer à chaque fois SNIF).

Bonne lecture!

L se trouvait dans la plus difficile des situations qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il était amoureux de son pire ennemi.

« Je sais que c'est lui Kira, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. C'est un criminel très dangereux, sans doute le meurtrier le plus recherché du monde, et moi, je n'ai rien d'autre faire que de tomber amoureux de lui! »

Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. D'un côté, il voulait plus que tout voir Kira derrière les barreaux. Et de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un moyen d'innocenter Raïto.

« Je veux voir Kira en prison, pas Raïto-kun. Le problème, c'est que l'un est indissociable de l'autre. »

L, assis sur une chaise à sa façon très particulière, se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains. Il se triturait les méninges depuis des heures, mais aucune solutions ne daigner se montrer dans son cerveau pourtant si perfectionné.

Sans qu'il le sache, Raïto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte que se tenait dans son dos. Il l'observait depuis un moment.

« A quoi peut bien penser ce détective de malheur? J'espère que Misa va se dépêcher de retrouver son nom et de l'écrire vite fait dans la Death Note! »

Malgré ce qu'il tentait de se faire croire à lui-même, il souhaitait de moins en moins la mort de son plus grand rival. Après tout, une prise de pouvoir sans lutte n'avait aucun intérêt. Et L était le seul homme capable de s'opposer au pouvoir de Kira.

Et, dans ses rares moments de faiblesses, quand il s'avouait qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Riyuzaki, il ne voyait pas encore assez clair pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait.

Sans se retourner, L murmura quelque chose. Mais sa voix était si claire qu'elle porta assez pour que Raïto l'entende sans problèmes:

-Peux-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'observes depuis tout ce temps, Raïto-kun?

Le concerné sursauta. L l'avait donc remarqué!

Il s'approcha de la chaise où se tenait le détective. Celui-ci se mit à lui parler, toujours sans lui jeter un regard:

-Tu sais, Raïto-kun, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Je peux affirmer sans aucun doute que tu es Kira.

Le lycéen ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Ils le savaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Cependant, je ne veux pas te mettre en prison.

Cette remarque énerva Raïto au plus haut point, sans raison apparente.

Il se mit à crier:

-Et pourquoi ça? Monsieur le grand détective aurait donc des scrupules? Le génie aurait dons un cœur qui ne soit pas complètement de pierre?

Alors pourquoi, dis-moi? DIS-MOI!!

En même temps qu'il parlait, le lycéen se rendait compte que ses propos n'avaient aucun sens. Mais il continua en tournant la chaise et en forçant L à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de me coffrer? Dis-moi pourquoi!

-Tu es devenu complètement fou, Raïto-kun, murmura Riyuzaki.

L'adolescent continua à hurler, comme possédé:

-C'est bien possible! Mais avec une telle accusation, crois-tu que l'on peux rester bien longtemps équilibré?

L secoua la tête, atterré:

-Non, ce n'est pas la faute de cette accusation. Je crois plutôt que c'est la pouvoir qui t'a rendu fou. Le pouvoir de Kira.

Raïto éclata d'un rire dément. Ce rire fit frissonner le détective, qui était très triste de voir son ami dans cet état.

« Voilà à quoi conduit le pouvoir absolu. »

Le lycéen se tut un instant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers L et le prit par le col. Il le décolla de son siège, collant presque son front contre celui du détective:

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses de me mettre en prison alors que tu es sûr que je suis Kira!

Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène, il aurait été bien surpris. Le contraste entre la colère apparemment non justifiée de Raïto, qui hurlait, et le calme de L, qui lui répondit dans un souffle.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Raïto s'écarta du siège du détective, la colère ayant fait place à une sorte de peur. Il s'éloigna, à reculons, en murmurant:

-C'est toi qui es devenu fou, Riyuzaki...Ce n'est pas possible...

L se leva, et s'approcha du lycéen, qui ne cessait de reculer, en disant:

-Bien sûr que si, c'est possible, Raïto-kun! D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu m'apprécies, avoue-le.

Le lycéen bascula en butant sur un objet à terre.

L s'accroupit, et approchant son visage du sien, chuchota à son oreille:

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il y a une raison toute simple à cela:

Si tu ne m'aimais pas, je serais déjà mort!

-MAIS ARRETE! C EST FAUX, C EST IMPOSSIBLE, C EST ENCORE UN MOYEN DE ME FAIRE CRAQUER, C EST...

Raïto fut interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase par L.

Il le tenait par la nuque et l'embrassait.

Le lycéen tenta tout d'abord de se débattre. Mais il finit par se laisser faire, y trouvant un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

« Ses lèvres sont salées...c'est étrange, avec toutes les friandises qu'il mange à longueur de journée, elle devaient être sucrées.

Tiens, elles ont un goût...de larmes????? »

Raïto ne s'était pas trompé: les lèvres de son pire amant était recouvertes d'un baume de larmes.

La veille, quand tout le monde était couché, L était encore debout à se triturer les méninges quant à une manière de séparer Kira de Raïto.

Devant son incapacité à trouver une solution, le plus grand détective du monde avait versé des larmes de colère, de rage...et de désespoir.

Raïto posa ses mains sur le visage de son amant et l'éloigna tout doucement. L lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Comme pour le consoler, le lycéen passa un doigt pour essuyer la petite larme qui coulait sur le visage pourtant inexpressif du détective.

-Finalement, tu avais raison, murmura Raïto. Aichiteru...


	2. Chapter 2

Ma justice:

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire?

L et Raïto se tenait dans la salle des ordinateurs qui était déserte. Chose exceptionnelle, le grand détective était assis de manière normale. Raïto était assis sur ses genoux et L avait posé sa tête contre le dos du lycéen. Une position anormale pour le plus grand détective et le plus grand criminel du Japon et du monde.

-Wakarimasen (je ne sais pas), Raïto-kun.

Mais je crois que tu t'es rendu compte que nous ne sommes pas dans la plus simple des situations.

La logique voudrait que nous nous détestions. Et pourtant, nous ne faisons rien comme tout le monde.

Un jour viendra, dans quelques jours ou dans quelques années, ou nous devrons nous affronter. Et ce jour-là, nous devrons faire notre choix...

-Riyuzaki! Le piège est en place pour piéger Higuchi! Matsuda est en ce moment-même au stu...

Yagami Soichiro se stupéfia devant l'étrange scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Raïto, que...

-Ce n'est rien, Yagami-san, répliqua aussitôt L, Raïto a simplement voulu me montrer quelque chose sur l'écran, et il a basculé sur moi!

Le concerné se releva immédiatement, gêné. L n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre au grand jour la vérité. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il savait bien mentir!

-Bien...venez avec moi, on va assister à l'émission!

L et Raïto emboîtèrent le pas au directeur de la police. Allait-on enfin pouvoir coincer le troisième Kira?

_Nous sommes après la capture du troisième Kira, Higuchi. Raïto vient de retrouver la mémoire, et prend en même temps vraiment conscience du gouffre qui le sépare de L._

« Il est hors de question pour moi de renoncer encore une fois à la propriété de la Death Note. Il est hors de question pour _lui _de me couvrir. Nous devrions être les pires ennemis du monde. Mais moi, _je l'aime!_

Il avait raison. Un jour, je devrais le tuer, ou il devra me tuer.

Quand ce moment sera venu, que devrais-je faire?

Je ne peux pas mourir, je suis le dieu du nouveau monde. Mais tuer L est...au-dessus de mes forces. De plus ce n'est pas un criminel, c'est quelqu'un qui a juste une vision du monde différente de la mienne!

Oh, et puis je me fais des illusions. Si je ne veux pas le tuer, c'est parce que je l'aime! »

_Nous sommes à la résolution de l'enquête Kira. L a découvert l'existence de la Death Note et connait tout sur l'affaire Kira._

_L et Raïto se trouvent face à face dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Raïto a le carnet de la mort dans la main. Mais il est visé par Matsuda et Aizawa, qui ont chacun un pistolet pointé sur lui._

_Le moment du choix est venu. En un geste, chacun des protagonistes peut tuer l'autre._

_Deux choix s'offrent aux deux amants: Raïto peut renoncer à la propriété de la Death Note, cesser d'être Kira et s'enfuir avec L au bout du monde._

_Ou exécuter chacun leur justice en mettant leur sentiments de côté._

_Et tuer celui sans qui leur cœur ne peut pas vivre..._

Sur le visage de Raïto, on peut voir plusieurs sentiments.

La démence due au pouvoir illimité de Kira.

La peur d'avoir été découvert.

Mais aussi, l'indécision la plus totale. Car il a deux choix: continuer d'être Kira en tuant l'être aimé, ce à quoi il ne peut se résoudre, ou cesser les jugements pour rester avec L, ce qui est contraire à sa justice.

Debout, face à face, il était temps pour eux de faire un choix.

Matsuda, et Aizawa ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Il suffisait d'un mot de la part du détective et ils arrêteraient Kira. Mais celui-ci demeurait silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Raïto prit alors la parole:

-L, tu savait que ce moment arriverait. Nous avons choisi de ne pas y penser, comme si cela avait le pouvoir d'empêcher l'inéluctable.

Mais à présent, le moment est venu.

L, sans répondre, s'approcha de _Kira. _Il s'approcha tant qu'il put lire la douleur tapie au fond de l'âme de Raïto.

Normalement, L était plus grand que le lycéen. Mais sa posture courbée faisait que leurs yeux se trouvaient à la même hauteur.

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans échanger un mot.

Après des minutes qui parurent des années passées dans cette position, le détective avait pris sa décision.

-Tu as raison, Raïto-kun. A présent, nous ne pouvons plus rester cachés.

C'est pour ça que je te demande de me pardonner.

Et dans un geste très rapide, il s'empara de la Death Note, qui était ouverte entre les mains de Raïto.

Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et inscrivit quelque chose sur le carnet de la mort.

Quand il eut fini, il jeta le cahier aux pieds du lycéen, qui ne fit pas un geste pour la récupérer.

L s'approcha encore de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Sumimasen, Raïto-kun.

Maintenant, tu a le choix. Continuer d'appliquer ta justice ou t'enfuir et disparaître. Mais quel que soit ton choix, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus faire quoi que ce soit, avec toi ou contre toi. C'est contraire à ce que je suis. Ma justice. Et mes sentiments, aussi.

Pardonne-moi, Raïto-kun.

Et, dans un geste désespéré, l'embrassa, _comme si _c'était la dernière fois.

Raïto passa ses bras autour des épaules du détective, dans un geste qui ressemblait fort à un adieu.

L se détacha des douces lèvres du lycéen, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

Et soudain, pressa sa main contre son cœur, son visage exprimant une grande douleur. Mais cette souffrance n'était pas que physique.

Et il s'effondra.

Raïto déposa le corps sans vie de son amant sur la sol avec toute la délicatesse et la douceur dont il était capable.

Il ferma tout doucement les yeux de L, qui fixaient le vide.

Il récupéra la Death Note et l'ouvrit à la dernière page.

Il put y voir le nom de L, qui s'était sacrifié, déchiré par son dilemme.

« Ainsi, c'était ça, son vrai nom. Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour connaître ce nom. »

Il se releva, laissant Aizawa se précipiter sur le _cadavre _de L tandis que Matsuda continuait à le tenir en joue. Celui-ci laissait les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Ni ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sachant que Matsuda n'était pas un meurtrier, il s'avança vers lui et le délesta de son revolver. Il le jeta au loin et s'enfuit en courant, serrant la Death Note contre lui.

Il partit sans retourner, sans jeter un dernier regard à celui qui s'était sacrifié pour lui.

-Ryuuku?

-Oui, Raïto?

-Tu m'as bien dit que cela sera toi qui écrira mon nom dans la Death Note, quand le moment de ma mort sera venu?

-Oui. Et si tu espères y déroger, tu peux toujours rêver.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter d'y déroger. Je compte bien m'y soumettre. Et pas plus tard que maintenant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans L.

-Je vais sans doute dire une bêtise, mais tu ne crois pas que si L s'est sacrifié, c'est pour que tu vives?

-Ça va, Ryuuku. Je sais que ça t'arranges, alors ne poses pas de questions. J'ai juste une petite exigence.

Il ouvrit sa Death Note à la page où le détective avait marqué son nom.

-Pourrais-tu écrire mon nom ici, à côté de celui de L, au lieu d'utiliser ton propre carnet?

-Hum...je veux bien, moi. Cela ne change rien pour moi.

Grattement de plume sur le papier.

Soleil qui se meure dans l'horizon de sang.

Larme de joie.

Douleur insupportable dans la poitrine.

Main qui se serre sur le cœur.

Corps qui s'effondre.

Yeux qui, doucement, se ferment.

« Je viens te rejoindre, L.

Aichiteru... »

Alors, ça vous a plu????

J'ai choisi un thème classique dans le L/Raïto: le dilemme.

Mais je pense avoir une fin plus ou moins originale.

Alors, un petit review pour donner votre avis???????

Merci d'avance!


End file.
